


Enjoy the Ride

by mortenavida



Series: Jay's Bingo Collection [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Alphas are born with a smudge of "ink" on them that will, as they age, form into their soulmates name. Betas are free of marks. Omegas are born with symbols that represent their Alpha.Much to Howard's displeasure, Tony Stark was born with not one, but six solid symbols across his skin. Tony grew up being told that Howard had tattooed them on his skin so no one could take advantage of it. It takes a weekend to realize how very,verywrong that was.





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little ABO/Soulmate AU I'm posting in the middle of my CapRBB. This is another entry for Tony Stark Bingo square A3 - FREE SPACE.
> 
> In this, ABO literally only goes as far as putting people into categories. Omegas do have heats, but I haven't really decided on whether or not Male Omegas can get preggers. I may continue this, I may not -- the idea came to me last night and I _had_ to get it out.
> 
> Also, I'm a slut for ot6/ot7 and I needed to give Tony pretty tattoos.
> 
> Title taken from Enjoy the Ride by Krewella.

The first person to ever ask about the marks on his skin was Stacy Kaepernick. She took him aside at MIT, decided that she was going to show the rich Stark kid what it meant to be laid, and instead spent the next hour questioning the marks decorating him. Tony tried to laugh it off, told her the same story his father had told him growing up. One of them was real, the others were just tattoos to hide his real mark. As an heir to a large company and an Omega, Tony had to protect himself from false positives that befell other celebrities.

On his right ankle looked more like a birthmark since it was a splash of light brown. Bigger than an Alpha smudge and looking more like a chemical spill, his father insisted that it was one of the false marks on him. On his left ankle sat the outline of a nondescript spider on top of a gladiolus (a “sword lily” as his mother called it). Down his back looked more like scars, faded white and slightly raised; almost as if he had been struck by lightning. His left arm had a simple star with a few lines extending from the tips, while his right had an arrow going up the underside. The tip hit just below his armpit while the tail tickled his elbow. Finally, right below his sternum, was something that looks ridiculously like Captain America’s shield -- it was the only one Tony was positive was fake. His father had been obsessed enough over the man.

She didn’t end up taking his virginity and Tony went back to his dorm embarrassed over the whole situation. Stacy Kaepernick wasn’t an Omega like him, nor was she an Alpha, but she was a Beta. Smack in the middle of the species with no identifying marks. If Tony couldn’t get a Beta to sleep with him, how was he ever going to convince an Alpha to? Soul marks didn’t guarantee a sexual bond, just that the pair was tied somehow.

His roommate was still at his desk when Tony came back in and flopped himself on the bed. James Rhodes was an Alpha, but not Tony’s Alpha. Across his inner right wrist under the plain cuff he wore was a smudge that would one day reveal his soulmate. At the moment, only a few letters were visible -- the first two letters of the first name (“Vi”) and the last letter of the last name (“s”).

He didn’t even look up from his book as he let out a small huff. “The party that bad?”

“If I tell you that I got laid, will you just believe me?”

He was quiet for a long moment before turning to smile at the Omega. “Sure, Tony.”

Tony grinned. “That’s why you’re the best.”

Sometimes he wished it was his name on James Rhodes’ wrist.

 

\-----

 

Pepper described it as feeling warm for the first time after being out in the snow all day. Rhodey’s mark on the back of her right shoulder -- air force wings on top of some sort of mask -- didn’t change much after the two of them met. While they tried to date for a short time, it didn’t work well for either of them and they stayed close friends. “Tony wranglers” as she put it one morning while the three of them were having brunch.

Whether or not Rhodey helped Pepper through her heats, he never bothered to ask. It wasn’t his business unless she asked him to help with suppressants or toys. She never did, so he never asked. A few years later, she was walking down the aisle to marry his chauffeur anyway, with Rhodey brushing back tears of happiness as he gave her away. Happy Hogan was a Beta, but he and Pepper made a good team.

So Tony had four people around him that he would die for, and none of them were on his skin. Obie used to tell him that his soulmate would be someone wonderful, but Obie had also sold him out to terrorists, so Tony didn’t exactly trust his word much after that. He was at the point of just assuming he was a low-grade Beta considering his hearts were few and far between, and none of his marks had come to life despite being in his late thirties.

Dying was just the icing on the cake.

Until Natalie Rushman walked into the gym to help sign over the company to Pepper. Tony’s eyes widened as he felt the heat rush through him, starting from the spider on his ankle. Natalie’s eyes turned from composed to calculating as she looked him over and Tony had to wonder if this was how his life was supposed to go.

It was only after she left the room that Tony tugged off his left shoe and sock. Pepper’s complaint died on her lips as they stared at the tattoo that seemed to have come to life on Tony’s skin. The spider, now clearly a Black Widow, had bloomed into color on top the black and red gladiolus petals.

“Huh,” was all Tony could think of to say for a long time.

 

\-----

 

Natalie Rushman ended up being Natasha Romanoff, the notorious Black Widow in SHIELD’s employ. She (and Fury) helped get him back on his feet, destroy Vanko, and make sure his heart kept beating. The entire time, they danced around each other and Tony was almost scared to reveal what happened. After all, she didn’t have his name on her wrist.

He finally did get around to saying something while she dabbed at a cut on his face after the fight in the middle of his ruined Expo. She looked sad when he asked where his name was, but settled on his lap so she could press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“They burned it off,” she said simply. “Where I was before SHIELD, I mean. Their agents had no room for mates when there was blood to be shed.”

This was _his_ Alpha and Tony frowned, resting his hands on her hips. “Stay here,” he told her. “Stay at my place.”

But Natasha shook her head. “I have a job at SHIELD.”

And hell, Tony could understand that. “So visit often.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “That I can do,” she promised, and she did.

Once a week, unless she was running a mission, Natasha flew into Malibu and spent the weekend lounging around Tony’s house. They never did more than sleep next to another at night, but something told Tony that this was fine. There still felt as though something was _missing_ , but for now, everything was fine.

Until everything was not.

 

\-----

 

“Agent Romanoff. You miss me?”

Tony didn’t need to see her face to know that Natasha was holding back a smile. The fact that she didn’t kick him off the speakers spoke volumes about how glad she was that he had brought IronMan into the fray. With a single shot, he had the would-be god on the ground in surrender.

“Eyes front, Captain,” he said when he realized the recently defrosted super soldier was staring at him instead of Loki. “Let’s get him in the jet.”

“Stark--”

“Now, Cap.” Tony retracted his weapons and stepped to Loki.

The god stood and easily went into the jet, taking a seat by the door. Tony didn’t bother to watch as Captain America strapped him in, choosing instead to go give his Alpha a proper greeting. He took the helmet off and nuzzled the top of her head briefly before turning to give his focus to the powerful people in the jet.

As soon as he met Steve Rogers’ eyes, warmth spread through him directly from the shield on his chest. Tony’s eyes widened and Rogers stepped forward, tugging off his glove. A cuff came next and there it was, plain as day on his right wrist. _Anthony Edward Stark_. Tony could only stare in shock, confused on what was going on.

Behind them, Loki laughed in his seat, hands gripping onto the belt that kept him in. “Oh my, this _is_ fun.”

Steve turned and snarled at Loki enough that the god put his hands up in mock surrender. Tony just shook his head, trying to step closer to the cockpit. It wasn’t possible. _Natasha_ was his Alpha. He said as much, which only seemed to confuse everyone but Loki. The god continued to grin at them as the silence grew in the quinjet.

The feelings coursing through Tony’s body didn’t lie, though. There was an Alpha behind him (Natasha) and another in front of him (Steve) and both felt _right_ for him. Different, but right. He wanted to escape and think, but knew that Natasha wasn’t about to open the door and let him fly to the Hellicarrier -- they both knew he might not ever show up.

Then they heard the thunder and the smile disappeared from Loki’s face. Something landed on top of the quinjet before ripping open the backdoor. Steve was yelling something, but Tony couldn’t move. Along the same places where his back scarring was, it felt as though the full force of this new man’s electricity burned him.

He groaned under the sheer feeling of both pleasure and pain it brought. The man hesitated, eyes widening as Tony went down on his knees. That was when Loki laughed again and simply tugged the intruder to sit down.

“This _is_ more entertaining than anything else,” he said, glee in his voice. “Thor’s mate isn’t just a mortal, but one with _two_ others.”

Tony just wanted it to stop there, to wake up from whatever dream he found himself in, but life seemed to hate him. Getting on the Hellicarrier itself revealed one more -- the mark on his right ankle didn’t change as the others did, but Tony recognized the warmth that came. Like Natasha’s mark, Steve’s had colored on his chest, the lines bleeding away and having nothing more than a watercolor painting now below the reactor. He couldn’t see his back, but he felt the tingle of the lines whenever he was in the room with Thor.

Before Tony could panic about the marks too much, Loki made his move and he got to see just how Bruce’s mark changed. The light brown bled to green as the Hulk was released to wreak havoc around them. Still, there was a Hellicarrier to fix and then a city to save.

 

\-----

 

The arrow on Tony’s right arm didn’t change all that much when he finally met Clint. A few feathers seemed to come out of it to wrap around his bicep, but that’s all that happened. It just left one mark -- the one on his left shoulder -- that hadn’t changed. He started to wonder if his father had lied to hide the truth. That Tony was a freak with six Alpha mates that he could do nothing for.

 

\-----

 

They mostly lived together after New York. Thor gave his apologies and went off to Asgard, and Clint had a family with a Beta to get back to, but the rest of them stayed. Steve was still shaking off the 1940’s version of life that told him Alphas and Omegas were paired to breed -- it helped that he had proof in front of his face that it didn’t always work like that.

Now that everything was calmer, Tony had time to sit down and figure out what each Alpha made him feel. Bruce was more like a brother and while the two grew close, neither of them had any indication that they wanted to fall in bed together. Natasha mothered him as usual, but she was also the one Tony felt more comfortable going to if he needed protection. Not that he doubted Steve could do that, but there was something different about the way he felt about Steve. Something that drew him closer, wanted him to just take his clothes off and let Steve see him naked on the bed with his ass in the air.

But Steve didn’t seem like he wanted that, so Tony kept it to himself and just helped his Alpha get used to the new century.

When Clint came to visit, he and Tony were more like close friends and that confused Tony more than anything. If he had Clint’s mark, why couldn’t he have Rhodey’s? Or Pepper’s? To him, it didn’t make sense. Pepper told him not to worry; like that ever stopped him before.

 

\-----

 

It was two years before the star on Tony’s shoulder made sense and it _really_ sucked that he stood at the wrong end of a gun when it happened. Steve was out with Natasha to do something for Fury and it wasn’t as though Tony meant to sneak around in the man’s office, but something about SHIELD hadn’t sat well with him lately. When the Winter Soldier found him, he figured that he had found the reason things were weird.

And then his arm warmed and the Soldier’s eyes widened. Carefully, thankful that he had been just in a simple t-shirt, Tony reached over to lift the sleeve of his arm. There, with the red star bleeding over the outline and the silver plating identical to the Soldier’s arm, was his mark.

Tony tried to smile, wondering how the hell he was supposed to explain this one. “Hey,” he said, shifting to his knees and tilting his head submissively. “I’m Anthony.”

The Soldier’s right hand gripped his gun tighter and Tony knew his name sat there under the gloves.

“Anthony Edward Stark.”

Well, it wasn’t the strangest way he had met one of his soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> So if I don't continue this, here's kind of what my thought process was for them.
> 
> Tony was going to get together with Steve first. But Thor is a giant teddy bear, so that happens whenever Thor is planet-side. Natasha is his cuddle-buddy. Bruce is his science brother. Clint is his prank brother. He helps Bucky get out of the brainwashing and they get close. And eventually down the road, they all sleep together because that's what I'm here for. XD Maybe I'll write that one day. So yeah, this would have been a GIANT slow burn that I, unfortunately, don't have time to dedicate to. D:
> 
> Also, [here is a link to Natasha's flower](https://www.highcountrygardens.com/flower-bulbs/gladiolus-flower-bulbs/black-beauty-gladiolus-bulbs). It's gorgeous.


End file.
